


Family Dinner

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: Adults, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Rei's parents come over for dinner, prompting an important conversation between Rei and Nagisa.





	Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> For reigisa week 6, day 5: young/old. I know it's late. I almost had it done on Thursday but fell asleep and didn't get it done until Saturday, and I'm posting on Sunday.

When Rei and Nagisa first moved in together they were so excited about their new place they kept inviting people over for dinner. As time passed they had fewer dinner parties. However, they still had family over about once a month; they lived close enough it would be silly not to see them. Which is what brought Rei’s parents over. 

 

“That was great,” Rei’s mom said when she finished. “But, really, you should come over to ours sometime and let us cook.” 

 

“But I like cooking for you guys,” Nagisa said. “You’re always so nice about everything.” Even when Nagisa’s recipes were a bit... experimental. “Oh, I made chile and chocolate cupcakes!” 

 

“Sounds… interesting,” Rei’s dad commented. As usual, Nagisa and Rei pretended they didn’t hear the skepticism in his voice. Rei had been skeptical as well when Nagisa showed him the recipe, but the comments online said it was good. And he had made sure to buy apples as a back-up dessert. 

 

“Rei, your father and I have been wondering,” Rei’s mom changed the subject, hoping to distract from the concept of a spicy dessert. “When might we be expecting grandchildren?”

 

“I think I’ll make tea!” Rei stood up. 

 

“I don’t know, Satoko. We’ve been trying, but for some reason Rei just isn’t getting pregnant,” Nagisa answered. 

 

“ _ Nagisa! _ ”

 

“What, Rei-chan?”

 

“I… You…” Rei sputtered. 

 

“Well, they think I’m funny,” Nagisa said. Rei’s parents were both covering their mouths in an attempt to hide their smiles. 

 

“Tea! Who wants tea? Everyone?” Rei briskly walked to the kitchen. 

 

“Oh, dear,” Rei’s mom said. 

 

“I should go talk to him,” Nagisa said and followed Rei to the kitchen. 

 

“Tell him I’ll just have water!” Rei’s dad called after him. 

 

When Nagisa entered the kitchen Rei was staring at their water heater, waiting for it to boil. Nagisa came up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Did I go too far? You know my family doesn’t have many boundaries… not that that’s an excuse…”

 

“No, it’s just…” Rei took a breath. “Do you want kids?” Nagisa loosened his grip so that he could look at Rei’s face. Rei looked down at him. 

 

“We’ve talked about this before. I mean, I’ve always planned on having kids, but I don’t want them if you don’t.”

 

“I want kids.

 

Nagisa let out a small laugh of relief. “Then what’s the issue?” The heater beeped, indicating the water was ready. Rei reached into the cupboard to get out four mugs. “Your Dad just wants water.” Rei put one back. 

 

“I was researching adoption. It can take a long time.” Rei dropped a bag in each mug and poured the water. 

 

“Then we should probably start soon.”

 

“They might not want us to have a child.”

 

“Then we just have to convince them.”

 

“It would be easier if we were married.” Nagisa let go of Rei’s torso and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. 

 

“We’ve been over this. The  _ second _ that becomes legal, I’m getting those forms.”

 

“I know. It’s just… everything would be easier if we were straight.”

 

“Rei-chan, is this your way of saying you’re leaving me for a woman?” Rei rolled his eyes and pushed away Nagisa’s hands. 

 

“Be serious.”

 

“I am!” Nagisa protested. “If we want to adopt, we’ll adopt. Nothing’s stopping us.”

 

“But what if they won’t let us have kids?”

 

“Then we keep trying! Have you ever known me to take ‘no’ for an answer?”

 

“I guess not.”

 

“Exactly.” Nagusa kissed Rei on the cheek. “We’ll figure it out. But now it’s time for dessert. These cupcakes turned out spicier than I expected and I can’t wait to see your dad’s face.”


End file.
